


Don't Let Go

by SavageWords



Category: Paddy O'Brian, Porn RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Real Life, Smut, gay for pay, more tags to be added later, porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: Paddy O’Brian was living the good life. He was one of the hottest stars in gay porn and he had fans all over the world, men and women alike. He had plenty of work coming in month after month. In fact, it was on one of his jobs where he met Jacqueline St. James. Jack was an assistant for Laura Macrow, one of the best directors in the adult industry. Paddy had worked for Laura many times and he was surprised to find that she had a new assistant. When Paddy first met the shy and awkward assistant, he wasn’t sure what to make of her. By the end of the shoot, they had started to become fast friends. Over the years they would stay in touch by email and phone, however it would be awhile before they would be reunited. When Paddy finally saw Jack again, she wasn’t the same shy wallflower he remembered. Unfortunately, others began to notice it too. Especially some of the other gay porn stars that were straight. Paddy knew what he had to do. He had to get Jack to agree to be his personal assistant. How else could you get close to the woman you were falling for?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Author** : SavageWords

 **Title:** Don’t Let Go

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** RPF, Paddy O’Brian

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Paddy O’Brian or any real people that may appear in this fan fiction. Nor do I own any companies or brands that may appear. They belong to the proper owners. I do own any original characters because they are of my own imagination.

 **Summary:** Paddy O’Brian was living the good life. He was one of the hottest stars in gay porn and he had fans all over the world, men and women alike. He had plenty of work coming in month after month. In fact, it was on one of his jobs where he met Jacqueline St. James. Jack was an assistant for Laura Macrow, one of the best directors in the adult industry. Paddy had worked for Laura many times and he was surprised to find that she had a new assistant. When Paddy first met the shy and awkward assistant, he wasn’t sure what to make of her. By the end of the shoot, they had started to become fast friends. Over the years they would stay in touch by email and phone, however it would be awhile before they would be reunited. When Paddy finally saw Jack again, she wasn’t the same shy wallflower he remembered. Unfortunately, others began to notice it too. Especially some of the other gay porn stars that were straight. Paddy knew what he had to do. He had to get Jack to agree to be his personal assistant. How else could you get close to the woman you were falling for?

 **Pairing:** Paddy O’Brian / OFC

 **Feedback:** PLEASE! This is my first fan fic in this fandom and with this person.

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

**_2014_ **

 

 

Paddy hauled his bag over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the apartment where they were scheduled to shoot for the next two days. Thankfully it was just outside of London so he didn’t have to travel that far from his flat. However, he was going to be working with his best friend, Paul. He and Paul had worked together before so he knew he’d be comfortable and at ease. To Paddy that was one of the most important things during a job. You had to be comfortable with your scene partner and at least try to have some chemistry with them. Otherwise it came off awkward and it showed on the screen.

Entering the luxury apartment, the Englishman made his way upstairs and was greeted by one of his favorite people. Laura Macrow, the director, was standing talking to one of the lighting guys when she spotted Paddy. Her face lit up as she moved away from the crew member. “Mr. Paddy O’Brian!”

“Hello love!” Paddy gave her a cheeky grin as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

“How is my favorite star?” Laura teased as she ruffled his short hair. She always had enjoyed working with Paddy in the past and today would be no exception.

Paddy’s hazel eyes were twinkling. “Does Paul know I’m your favorite?”

Laura chuckled as she playfully pushed the man away. “I guess I shouldn’t tell ya that I told him the same thing when he arrived?”

“Ya wound me, love!” Paddy gave her a boyish pout.

Laura rolled her eyes as she snickered. “I think you’ll survive. Now Paul is already here and he’s getting ready.”

Paddy checked his watch and whistled. “He beat me? Damn.”

“Only by fifteen minutes. Do ya need anything? If so, Jack can get it for ya.” Laura told him.

Paddy’s brows furrowed. “Jack?”

“My new assistant. Charlotte left to head back to Uni. But Jack is a miracle worker. Do ya need anything?” Laura asked him.

“I could a cup of tea perhaps?” Paddy shrugged.

“Great!” Laura grinned. “Just head in and ask Jack for it. I’ll be in with the rest of the crew in a few minutes. Today we’re gonna shoot the dialogue and the night stuff. Also Jack will be taking the stills for me. I’ll go over the script with you and Paul when I get in.”

“Brilliant!” Paddy leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see ya inside.”

“Alright love.” Laura pushed him towards the door.

Making his way into the apartment, Paddy said his hellos to the crew that were there. He looked around and tried to figure out which one was Jack. He recognized most of Laura’s crew from previous shoots. He tried to pick out the strange face. But none of the male crew looked different. Paddy grabbed the first person that he could. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Jack?”

“Yes?” A nervous voice came out. “I’m Jack.” The woman standing in front of Paddy pushed up the thick glasses on her nose.

Paddy’s jaw dropped a bit. “You’re---Jack?” Paddy wasn’t easily surprised on these shoots but right now he stared at the woman in shock. The woman was around 5’5” and she had a petite stature. Her rich chestnut colored hair was pulled back in a tight bun with several tendrils escaping. Stuck in her bun was a pencil as if she forgotten about it. Her eyes were a rich milk chocolate color surrounded by long lashes. Wearing a frumpy overly large sweatshirt, it gave her no shape at all. To top it off she wore a pair of black high top converse.

Jack nodded. “Yes, it’s short for Jacqueline. Everyone just calls me Jack.” She shrugged. Once again she pushed up her glasses as she gave him a shy smile. “What can I help you with Mr. O’Brian?” She hugged the clipboard to her chest as if it were her armor.

Still reeling from the fact that Laura’s Jack was actually a woman it took Paddy a few seconds for the question to register. Or for the fact she knew who he was already. “You know who I am?”

Jack found herself blushing as she bit her lower lip. “Well, yeah. Being Laura’s assistant I have to be on top of who the most popular models are in the adult industry are. I mean when she needs to cast someone I have a small input of who to cast. Because I’m the one who has to make the calls.” She wasn’t about to let him know just how attractive she thought he was. That was one secret she was going to take with her to the grave.

“So you’re the reason I got this job?” Paddy couldn’t help tease as he smirked.

Jack only blushed harder as she looked away, trying not to laugh. “Well, I might have suggested that it would look on screen if you and Paul were together. Besides, the scene is called Mates Part 4.” She turned her head back towards him and grinned.

“That it is love.” Paddy chuckled. The woman had a sense of humor, and he appreciated that.

“Why were you looking for me, if I may ask Mr. O’Brian?” Jack cocked her head.

“Ok first, enough of this Mr. O’Brian shit. Call me Paddy.” The man smirked. “And the reason I was looking for you was because Laura said you could get me a cup of tea. Also I was wondering if you could show me where I can get changed?”

Jack perked right up. “Oh! Of course, right away.” She nodded her head excitedly, pushing up her oversized glasses. “I can get that for you while you get ready for the shoot. Would you like to change where Paul is? That way you can get caught up with him? Or do want your own space?”

“I think I can share a space with Paul. It’s no problem, love.” Paddy gave her a charming smile.

“Great. Oh how do you like your tea? Sugar or milk, or both?” Jack asked as she dug the pencil out of her hair and prepared to write on the clipboard in her hand.

“Just sugar, three lumps.” Paddy told her.

“Perfect. Your dressing room is the third bedroom on the left. Paul is already in there getting ready. There is a bathroom in there as well if you wanted to take a shower.” Jack scribbled on the paper. “If you need anything else, and I mean anything, please find me and I’ll get it for you.”

Paddy’s eyes roamed over her and he chuckled. “Thank you Jacqueline.” He used her full name as he nodded his head.

Jack blushed fully as the head seared her cheeks. “Really you can call me Jack.” She laughed nervously.

“I know Jacqueline.” Paddy smirked as he turned and headed towards the bedroom. He walked lazily down the hallway as he said hello to more crew members. He found the bedroom easily and entered it. His best friend and scene partner, Paul Walker, was sitting on the bed as he checked something on his phone.

Looking up, Paul’s face burst into a smile. “Hello mate! I see ya made it!”

“Hi mate! I did, I did.” Paddy walked in and closed the door. “Wasn’t too hard to find. Laura made sure of that.” He dropped his bag at the foot of one of the double beds.

Paul smirked. “Ran into Laura already? Did you also meet Jack?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Paddy froze as he was standing back up. He turned to look at his best friend, narrowing his eyes. “As a matter of fact I did. I didn’t know that Laura had a new assistant.” He stood up and peeled off his shirt. “Especially one so…”

“So what?” Paul laughed as he looked up from his phone.

“So fragile!” Paddy retorted. “She is so bloody shy and awkward. How the hell did she even get a job working in porn, much less gay porn?” He reached for his jeans and started to peel them off. “I bet you as soon as we start fucking she’s gonna turn seven shades of red and bolt.”

Paul couldn’t stop laughing as he threw a sock at Paddy. “Give her a break mate! Laura said she’s one of the best assistants that she’s ever had. Even better than Charlotte. Besides you know Laura. She wouldn’t hire anyone out of pity. If you can’t do the job, she won’t hire you.”

Stripping down, Paddy made his way towards the bathroom. “I give her half way through the fucking before she bolts.” He called over his shoulder.

“Where are ya going mate?” Paul shook his head.

“I’m taking a shower before they start the stills. If Laura or Jacqueline needs me, call me.” Paddy walked bare ass into the bathroom.

“Her name is Jack!” Paul taunted back.

“As I said if Jacqueline needs me, call.” The bathroom door shut.

 

*           *           *           *

 

By the time Paddy came out of the shower, the bedroom was empty. He quickly dressed in the clothes he would need for the dialogue part of the scene. Donning a pair of black dress trousers and a white button down dress shirt, he looked on in the mirror. He made sure he was looking good. He could hear chatter coming from the living room. Knowing from experience, Laura was already starting on the stills of Paul. His best friend was always eager to get his stills done first.

The Englishman walked out of the bedroom and entered the living room only to get a surprise. It wasn’t Laura who was taking the pictures of Paul. Laura was sitting back in a chair as she grinned at the action taking place in front of her. No, it was Jack who had a camera in hand as she gave Paul directions on how to pose. Paddy found once again he was frozen as he watched the action play out in front of him.

“Ok, now I want you to flash those gorgeous baby blues at me.” Jack’s voice was confident as she grinned over at Paul. “Turn your body towards the window, but I want you to turn your head towards me. Stare into the camera as if you’re staring at your fantasy lover.” She gave him instructions.

“Who’s to say I’m not looking at you, love?” Paul smirked and winked. Jack let out a chuckle as she brought the camera up to her face and began to snap picture after picture.

Paddy nearly rolled his eyes as he crossed his strong arms over his chest. He watched as she moved around the room, snapping away. His eyes narrowed. This was not the awkward woman he had met minutes before. Sure, she still had that frazzled look and could pass for a librarian. But instead of that shy demeanor, she now held a confidence she lacked before.

“Something, or someone got your attention O’Brian?” Laura teased.

“Huh, what? Bloody hell, no way!” Paddy turned to look at his director. “I’m just wondering where your shy mouse went. I mean when I walked into the room she looked at me as if I were going to eat her alive. But now…”

Laura chuckled. “Now the lass is in her zone. She’s an amazing photographer.” She mused. “In fact that’s how I found her. I saw her work at a show in New York. She had done a complete show centered on male nudes. Her subjects were all gay men in various intimate poses. I loved her keen eye and I knew she’d be perfect for what I do. So I made her an offer she couldn’t refuse.”

“She’s an American?” Paddy’s head whipped around.

Laura looked over at him. “Ya mean ya couldn’t tell from the accent alone?” She nudged him with her shoulder.

“Very funny.” The Englishman drawled. His eyes focused on his best friend and the photographer. Paul was laughing at something Jack was saying and he was teasing her. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she playfully pushed Paul’s chest. It seemed his best friend was enjoying himself a lot.

Paul caught Paddy’s eye and smirked. “Having fun watching us?”

Turning around, Jack saw Paddy was already dressed. Her face lit up as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Paddy! You look amazing! You should dress up like that more often.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

A slow smirk crossed Paddy’s lips as he left Laura’s side and walked over to Jack. “Thank you Jacqueline. I can clean up when I set my mind to it.” He chuckled. “I didn’t know you were also Laura’s photographer?”

Nodding slowly, Jack gave a shy smile. Once again the shy woman was back. “Yep. I do pretty much everything she needs me to. Plus, I have a degree in photography. It’s the main reason she hired me. Now are you ready for your stills? Well your first bunch? We’re going to do your clubbing stills tonight. Then tomorrow we’ll do your casual stills and the nude ones before the shooting of the scene.”

“Sounds great, love.” Paddy nodded his head. “Where do you want me?”

Instantly it was like Jack was another woman again. She was all business and in the zone. “I want you in front of the window. I want that devilish stare. That, I want to fuck you, look.”

Paddy did as she asked. He turned his head and stared directly into the camera. In his mind’s eye he was staring right at Jack. His eyes took on that lusty sensual look as he posed his body. His eyes seemed to burn right through the camera lens. The snap of the shutter was the only thing he heard. That and the soft sound of Jack’s voice as she ordered him in different poses. “How’s this, love?” He asked.

Jack felt her mouth go dry as she stared at Paddy through the viewfinder. The sensuality and sexiness was pouring off him in waves. The confidence she exuberated only moments before with Paul now seemed to disappeared. Each picture she took was better than the last. “Um…perfect. Yeah…just perfect.”

That was the problem. Jack swallowed hard. Paddy O’Brian was perfect. Just too damn perfect and shooting this scene suddenly felt as if it was going to take forever.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I haven’t forgotten your tea.” Jack walked over to Paddy as he stood near the balcony doors, overlooking the London skyline. “Two lumps of sugar, right?” She asked as she handed him a teacup resting on a saucer. They had finished taking the stills about twenty minutes ago and now the crew were packing up the cameras. Tonight they would shoot along the streets of London as Paul and Paddy would joke around as if they had just finished clubbing.

Turning around, Paddy flashed Jack a grateful smile. “Thanks Jacqueline.” He reached for the teacup and saucer. As he went to grab for the tea, his fingers brushed against hers. He watched as she blushed and yanked her hands back as soon as he had a firm grasp on the cup.

Jack pushed the tendrils of stray hair back behind her ears. “Really it’s no problem.” She nervously pushed her glasses back up on her nose. “You know, it’s alright if you call me Jack. You don’t have to get all formal on me.” Chewing her lower lip, she dared to look up at him.

Paddy had the teacup halfway lifted to his mouth when he she spoke. “Jack is a man’s name. You’re far from a man.” He smirked as he took a drink of his tea. Sure, Jack might not look like the normal women he dated in the past. However, she was far from a man like her nickname betrayed.

“True. Yet around here, I’m just one of the guys.” Jack shrugged as she chewed her lower lip. “You have to be to be a success. I mean sure some of the models are gay so it doesn’t matter. But for those who aren’t, it’s better to be just one of the guys.”

“They don’t bother ya do they?” Paddy’s eyes narrowed. He knew a lot of the models that worked in gay porn and to think they’d bother Jack unsettled his stomach. He had no idea where this sudden protective streak came from. Maybe it was from the fact that she seemed so small and petite. She looked so vulnerable.

Jack shook her head. “Oh no! They just think that a woman has no idea what it takes to make gay porn sexy and done right. I mean Laura has already proved that wrong. But I’m untested as her new assistant so they are unsure of me.”

Paddy grunted. “I think you’re doing a great job. Don’t listen to them.” He took another drink of his tea. “So why don’t ya tell me more about yourself, Jacqueline. I detect an American accent. Where are ya from?”

A small laugh escaped from Jack’s lips as she nodded. “Good ear Mr. O’Brian. I’m from New York. I attended NYU and got my degree in Photography. That’s my first love.”

Paddy’s brows crinkled. “How in the bloody hell did you get into gay porn then? I know Laura mentioned something about an art show.”

“That’s right.” Jack suddenly got a sad look on her face. “My best friend, Connor, is gay. His boyfriend, Nick, was diagnosed with lung cancer. The doctors gave Nick a year to live. Nick and Connor wanted their last year together captured on film so Connor would have memories of Nick later on. So I captured their intimate moments together. Their hugs, their cuddles and even some of their kisses. That gave me an idea. I wanted to create a project to show gay men in their most intimate moments. To show that they are people too who can love just as much as heterosexual couples. I captured several gay couples and when my former professor saw my work, he contacted a gallery owner. The gallery owner wanted to show my work. That’s when Laura came to my show and saw my pieces.”

“You’re a romantic at heart?” Paddy couldn’t help but smile. There was much more to Miss Jacqueline St. James he was discovering. When he first thought she was fragile before, he was wrong. She had a tough inner core.

Jack grinned as she shrugged. “That I am. I believe love is love. If you can find someone in this crazy world to love among the chaos, good for you.”

“Nothing wrong with that, love.” Paddy chuckled.

“What about you? I mean I’ve read your bio, but there has to be more to Paddy O’Brian than what’s written for the fans.” Jack urged.

Finishing his tea, Paddy put the teacup and the saucer down on the ledge of the window. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do ya wanna know?” He smirked.

“Anything. For starters, how come a guy like you is single? I mean there has to be women all over this world who would be lining up to be with you.” Suddenly Jack blushed. That was not what her first question was going to be but the words suddenly spit out of her mouth. She bit her lower lip as she realized what she said.

Paddy threw his head back and laughed as his hazel eyes twinkled. “God how I wish that was the case, Jacqueline.” He shook his head. “Trust me, not many women are lining up as ya think. When I meet women and we get to the whole, what do ya do for a living, their eyes light up when I tell them I’m in adult entertainment. But when I tell them I’m in gay porn, they step back as if I’m a disappointment. They often tell me what a waste before they walk away.”

Jack’s eyes widened as she suddenly got an angry look on her face. “UGH! Stupid bitches! Have they ever heard of getting to know a person beforehand? You’re better off without those airheads.” She waved her hand.

It was in that instant that Paddy found an instant friend in Jack. He liked the way she saw him instead of what he did for a living. She saw the man. He appreciated that more than anything. To be honest he needed more friends. “Thank ya love. You’re sweet.” He reached over and gave her cheek a soft caress.

Jack blushed as she let out a small giggle. “It’s true.”

“How did someone as sweet as you grow up in a tough city like New York?” Paddy teased.

Jack laughed as she playfully pushed against Paddy’s chest. “New York isn’t that bad.” She protested. “I grew up in Brooklyn. My parents were Irish. Both of their parents came from Ireland to America.”

“How the hell did ya end up with a name like Jacqueline with Irish parents?” Paddy laughed.

Jack snickered. “My Ma wanted me to have a pure American name so I wouldn’t be teased. She looked it up in a baby book and chose it. Of course my Dad told her it was of French origin but that didn’t stop her.”

“I’m part Irish myself.” Paddy told her.

“You are? That’s cool!” Jack grinned.

“Yep.” Paddy took her hands and playfully put them on his chest. “Wanna celebrate St. Paddy’s Day?” He smirked.

“Oh for the love of God!” Jack burst out laughing as she pushed him away.

Paddy laughed as he pulled her close and gave her a friendly hug. “I think we’re gonna be good friends, Jacqueline.”

Hugging him back, Jack giggled. “I’d like that.”

Just then they heard Laura calling them. “Time to go earn some money.” Paddy let her go. “Hey, after the shoot tonight Paul and I are gonna head to dinner. Do ya wanna join us?”

Jack raised her brows in surprise. “Are you sure? I’m sure you and Paul have some catching up to do. I don’t want to intrude.”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem at all. But in case you’re worried, I’ll ask him.” Paddy reassured her.

“Ok, just make sure it’s alright with him first. If so, then yes I’ll love to.” Jack gave him a friendly smile.

“Great!” Paddy put his hand on the small of her back. “Let’s get going before Laura fires us both.”

 

*           *           *

 

The night shoot had gone really well and the crew was packing up for the night. Tomorrow they would get started early as they would do the dialogue scene on the balcony where Paddy and Paul would be reunited for the first time. Then they would do the tv watching scene and finally they would do the sex scene. It would be a long day but it would all pay off with a great scene to send in.

Jack was packing up her camera equipment when Paul walked up to her. “Hey beautiful.” He grinned over at her. He was dressed in his normal clothes as he sat on the chair near her.

Turning her head, Jack smiled widely when she saw who it was. Yet she couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment. She knew she had to look a mess after the long day she had. “Paul! Hey how are you?” She put another camera into her tote bag. “Did everything go alright for you today? Is there anything you need for tomorrow?”

Chuckling, Paul shook his head. “No, I’m just fine. In fact, you’re one of the best assistants that Laura has had. Ya made this shoot easy so far.”

“Thank you. I’m trying to make it go as trouble free as possible for you guys.” Jack grinned over at him. “I’m trying to eliminate the problems before they come up.”

“You’re doing a brilliant job, love.” Paul gave her a cocky grin. “Ya know, Paddy told me all about ya. Being from New York and all. Especially how ya got into the business. I think it’s sweet what ya did for your friend.”

Jack’s face softened. “It was the least I could do for them. I wish I could have done more.”

Paul stood up and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and softly massaged them. “Hey, your friend is gonna have those pictures for a lifetime. He’ll never forget his boyfriend. All because of ya. You’re an angel.”

Jack looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do.” Paul smiled down at her. “I looked up your pictures online on my mobile. They are incredible.”

“You did?” Jack asked incredulously. It amazed her that someone as busy as Paul would look up her work.

“I did. I looked them up while ya were talking to Laura. They are incredible. Ya have an eye for capturing real emotion.”

Jack didn’t know what to say. Instead she bit her lower lip and looked away. That’s when she caught a hint of Paul’s tattoo. “What’s this?” She asked as she pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing his ink. “Wow, this is cool as hell.”

“Oh that, I got that a while ago I keep adding to it.” Paul told her.

“Body art is fantastic. It is so personal.” Jack couldn’t help but trace the lines with her finger. The red and black color was so vibrant.

Paul felt a shiver go down his spine as Jack trailed her fingertip along the lines of his tattoo. He couldn’t help but move closer to Jack. “Glad ya like it love.” He grinned.

“Hey ya two ready to go?” Paddy’s voice broke them apart as the man entered the room.

Jack stepped away from Paul as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Are you sure I’m not intruding?”

“Not at all Jack!” Paul took her hands. “We’d love for ya to come with us.”

“Her name is Jacqueline.” Paddy gave his friend a stern look. Then his face softened as he looked over at the woman. “But Paul is right. We’d love to have ya with us. We can all talk and have fun. Dinner is on us.”

Looking over at both men Jack knew she couldn’t win this one. Letting out a small laugh she threw her hands up in the air. “Alright then. I guess I’m going to dinner with the both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other one, I know. It's more of a getting to know each other chapter. It's a bit of a slow burn, but don't worry. During the progression of the story things will heat up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I had a death in the family, plus I have an injured left hand that I have no idea what is wrong with. I hope to keep up with this story although it may be slow. 
> 
> I know this is a short chapter so please forgive me.

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Instead of taking her to a fancy restaurant, Paddy and Paul took Jack to one of their favorite pubs in the heart of London. They had been there several times and were well known there. They had chosen the back booth where they could get some privacy. The drinks were flowing and so was the laughter. Jack had to admit she was having a good time with the two friends.

“Do you actually live here in London or do you live in New York?” Paddy asked while he lifted his glass to his lips.

“Right now I’m based here in London. When Laura hired me it was easier to move across the pond. I have a small loft here and it’s just perfect for lil ole me.” Jack grinned as she reached for her pint. She originally was going to just get soda with her dinner but the boys insisted that she drink with them. With their adorable faces, there was no way she could deny them.

“How long to plan on staying here then?” Paul asked as he reached over to Jack’s plate and stole a chip, or as Jack knew them as, french fries.

She burst out giggling as she watched Paul steal one of her chips. Dinner had been amazing. She had eaten a huge burger with a side order of chips with them. The boys ate similar meals and they were surprised she could eat so much. “As long as I have the job with Laura. I enjoy what I do so I don’t see a need to head back to the States.”

Paddy smirked as he leaned over the table. “Trust me, love, you’re doing a great job. Laura couldn’t say enough about ya. I don’t think you’ll be out of work anytime soon.” He grabbed his pint and took a long sip off it.

Paul reached over and put his hand over Jack’s. “We’ll be putting in a good word for ya as well. Laura is our favorite director and she has gotta keep ya. You’re the best.” He squeezed her hand.

Looking over at his friend, Paddy’s eyes narrowed. While Paul was his best friend, he also knew what he was like when it came to the ladies. He was a huge flirt. Jack seemed to transform back into her fragile self once they entered the pub again. The last thing he wanted to see was her end up a notch on his friend’s bedpost. “So, Jaqueline what other models have you worked with since working with Laura?” He cleared his throat.

Jack looked over at Paddy and bit her lower lip. “Hmm let me think here.” She made a soft humming sound. “We’ve worked with Dirk Caber, Colton Grey, Landon Mycles, Topher Di Maggio…. oh and Alex Mecum, he’s a total sweetheart and he’s gorgeous too.” She let out a small laugh. “Too bad he’s gay. Damn.” She snapped her fingers.

Paul’s eyebrows rose. “Whoa, you’ve worked with quite a few since you’ve been hired.”

Paddy found that he was grinding his jaw. He had no idea why the idea of Jack finding Alex attractive bothered him, it just did. “You’re quite the experienced lass.” He teased as he winked at her.

Shaking her head as she swallowed her beer, Jack had a smile on her face. “Not hardly. But I hope to learn a lot from Laura. Right now, I’m only in charge of the stills. However, it would be great to direct in the future.”

“Big aspirations there, love.” Paul teased her. “Who knows, your dream might come true? You could even end up directing me someday. Or even Paddy here.” He pointed to his best friend.

The American could feel the blush spreading to her cheeks. “I’d have to have a lot of scenes under my belt to direct superstars like you boys. You are two of the hottest models out there.”

“Just stroke our ego a little more, love.” Paddy teased as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Or you could stroke someth—“ Paul started but he was stopped by the glare that his best friend was giving him.

She burst out laughing as she pushed Paul’s shoulder. “Oh god Paul! Is there ever a time when you’re not horny?”

Suddenly Paul grabbed Jack’s wrist and looked at her watch. “What time is it?” He smirked. That caused both to start laughing and Paddy just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“We better get some sleep for the shoot tomorrow. You know how Laura is.” Paddy grabbed his glass and downed the last of his beer.

Letting out a grunt, Jack did the same as she finished off her pint. “You’re right. I have to get there earlier than you boys to set up shop.” She dug out her mobile phone.

“What are ya doing, love?” Paul asked her.

“I’m calling a cab. You know, to get home?” She teased.

“Fuck that! We’ll give ya a ride.” Paddy protested. He grabbed her phone out of her hand and stuffed it back in her purse. “What kind of gentlemen would be if we didn’t escort a lady home?”

“Paddy you really don’t have to.” Her face softened.

“I want to Jacqueline. Besides, Laura would kill me if anything happened to you.” Paddy snorted as he stood up.

“Gee nice to know you’re actually worried about me.” Jack stood up and Paul was there to slip her coat on. She smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Anytime love.”

Giving his best friend another hard stare, Paddy reached over and put his hand on her waist. “Let’s go.”

 

*           *           *

 

Walking to her front door, Jack had to laugh at the two men following her. They looked like two bodyguards. “Well, this is me.” She turned around to face them. “Thank you both for driving me home and walking me to my front door.”

“Are ya gonna invite us in for a nightcap?” Paddy teased as he reached up and playfully bopped her on the nose.

“If it was any other night but the day before a shoot, I would. We all have to get up early tomorrow.” She reminded him. “Maybe after the shoot we can go out to celebrate?” Jack offered.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea!” Paul exclaimed. “I’m holding you to that, Jack!”

“Ok, then after we finish shooting we’ll all go out and celebrate.” Jack promised. “Until then, bedtime.”

“Good night, love. Sweet dreams.” Paul leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Paul. Same to you.” Jack smiled up at him. “See you tomorrow.”

Paul grinned. “I can’t wait!” He turned and began to walk to the car, leaving Paddy and Jack alone.

“I have to say, today turned out much better than anticipated. I expected to come to work and just do my job and leave. I never thought I’d meet a new friend.” Paddy chuckled as he slid his hands in his jacket pockets.

Jack bit her lower lip as she giggled. “So, we’re friends now?” She knew she was teasing him, but she couldn’t help it.

Paddy’s jaw dropped but when he saw her giggle, he growled playfully as he wrapped his arms around her. “I see how it is!” He hugged her as he rocked her from side to side in his arms.

“Paddy!” Jack giggled. “You have to go and get some rest!” She put her hands upon his chest. She swallowed hard as she felt the hard muscles underneath her palms. “I need sleep as well.”

He smirked as he looked down at her. “All right, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then. You go get some sleep and have some sweet dreams.” He brushed a stray curl out of her face. “Good night, Jacqueline.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. Letting go of her, Paddy gave her one last smile before he turned on his heel and was gone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story in a new genre for me. I hope you all enjoy this. I adore Paddy O'Brian and think he's sexy as hell! The fact that he's a straight man in gay porn is brave to me. I like a man who doesn't mind to experiment and doesn't care what people think. Please give me some feedback and tell me what you think. I'll try to update when I can!


End file.
